The present invention generally relates to a canister lid that can form an airtight seal with a canister body so that a vacuum can be created within the canister body.
Food products, whether liquid or dry, spoil fairly quickly and can emit odors. Lids and storage devices have been developed for use with food storage containers that seal outside air from the goods stored within the container.
Vacuum sealing of perishables in the home and kitchen is becoming more popular as people increasingly become aware of the health benefits of the natural and healthy foods. Such foods, that do not contain preservatives, lose their freshness quickly. Storing foods in a vacuum sealed canister is a non-chemical way to help preserve the freshness of the food. Vacuum packing has the added benefit of evacuating the air from within the container as well as sealing off the outside air. Such packing increases storage life and eliminates odors. A simple, easy-to-use system for household use that allows goods to be vacuum packed would be advantageous.
Most available vacuum sealers are not particularly well suited for home use with rigid containers because they rely on hand pumps to pull a vacuum, or there must be an adapter that connects a vacuum hose to the canister lid. Accordingly, it would be advantageous if the vacuum hose could directly engage and mate with the canister lid to create a vacuum within the canister.
The present invention addresses the disadvantages of the prior art. One aspect of the present invention is to provide a canister lid that can form a seal with the canister body so that a vacuum may be created and maintained within the canister body. An embodiment of the present invention is a canister lid that includes a vacuum port that can directly couple to and seal with a vacuum hose. Accordingly, an external vacuum hose can be inserted into the port in order to create a vacuum, without the need for any adapting mechanism. The canister lid also includes an exhaust valve for releasing the vacuum.
In another embodiment of the present invention a separate vacuum valve and exhaust valve are used to restrict and direct the air flow into and out of the canister body.
An embodiment of the present invention includes a vacuum port located on the top of the canister, said vacuum port has a shape that compliments the shape of a vacuum hose fitting.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a canister lid that prevents liquid within the canister body from traveling through the vacuum valve or the exhaust valve.
Yet another aspect of the present invention, as indicated above, is to provide a canister lid that includes an exhaust valve. The exhaust valve releases the vacuum created within the canister body without having to remove the canister lid from the canister body. In one embodiment of the present invention, the canister lid includes a release button that can break the seal between the canister lid and the canister itself.
In another aspect of the invention, the lid includes a gasket for the effective sealing of a canister.
Other objects, aspects, and advantages of the invention are evident from are view of the figures, the claims and below descriptions of embodiments of the invention.